This invention relates to a clamp device for gripping cables or ropes.
The traditional method of attaching a hook, eye, shackle or the like to a cable or rope is to make a splice in the cable or rope in which the hook, eye, shackle or the like is embodied. The formation of such splices is in general time consuming and difficult, and usually requires the use of special tools.
Another known method of attaching hooks or eyes to a rope employs screw clamps by means of which a cable or rope is clamped to an adjoining part. Such screw clamps are also time-consuming in use and are in general bulky.
An object of the present invention is to provide a simple but effective clamp device which can make a rapid firm connection to a cable or rope for the attachment of any desired accessory such as a hook, eye, shackle, swivel or the like.